Melon
by AzureLies
Summary: Rio hadn’t been expecting him so soon. She didn’t know what to expect with Kanone, of all people, and she certainly didn't expect a melon. A melon, a lemon, what’s the difference? KanonexRio, Spoilers for Ch. 26, 29, and 36 of manga.


Disclaimer- Don't own Spiral at all.

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

**Melon**

Summary: Rio hadn't been expecting him so soon. She didn't know what to expect with Kanone, of all people. A melon, a lemon, what's the difference? (KanonexRio) (Spoilers for Ch. 26, 29, and 36 of manga)

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

WARNINGS: **Spoilers** for Ch. 26, 29, and 36 of the manga! **Sexual activities** are described below. Read at your own risk. Don't go flaming me if you don't like it.

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

"Mou…I wish Eyes-kun would bring me a melon," the silver-haired girl sighed, resting her cheek in the palm of her hands and looking at the drawn curtains. They were white, stiff, coarse, just like most everything else in the hospital. She was lucky the blankets were soft; Eyes had made sure they were.

_Eyes-kun_…_that's right_. _He's in the hospital, too_…

Rio bit her lip, feeling overwhelmed with worry. _Why Eyes-kun? Kanone-kun and Eyes-kun…were friends. I should have guessed_…

"But then, I've never been able to read him so well," she whispered to herself, looking up at the ceiling. "I'm believing, Kiyotaka-sama, but why isn't anything going the way I want it to?"

"Because, for us, the BlaChi, there's no retribution."

Rio frowned. "'BlaChi…'?" she echoed, before turning to the speaker and nearly falling out of the bed. "Ka-Kanone-kun?" she exclaimed, startled. "Don't you know you should _knock_ before entering a lady's room?" _More importantly_…_he's the enemy now_.

He offered her a carefree smile. "No worries. I'm not here as the enemy right now. Melon…?" he asked, producing the said item from his pocket.

She would have held her hands out happily, but instead accepted the gift with reluctance. "It…isn't _poisoned_…is it?" she asked, examining the round fruit.

Kanone sighed. "I tell you I'm not here as the enemy and you won't believe me? I'm hurt, Rio-chan…" But he broke into a smile a second later. "I'll even eat a piece first if you don't believe me…"

"NO! It's _mine_!" Rio snapped, holding the melon out of his reach (but failing, because she was shorter than him anyway). She gasped, feeling him reach around her body and take the melon into his hands.

"That's okay," Kanone murmured, lifting the melon up and producing a knife from his pocket. He cut a slice out and handed it to Rio. "I don't like melons anyway."

Huffing, she took a bite. "Well melons are the best!"

He sat on the side of her bed, smiling at her. "I don't know…I'd say lemons are better."

_Lemons? This guy needs new taste buds_. Rio made a face. "But they're sour," she whined. "And melons –" She took a bite from the piece in her hand and smiled, chewing, then swallowing. "– melons are sweet!"

"Prove it."

Rio looked up at Kanone, blinking. He looked serious, his eyes focused on her…

"Wh-what?" the girl mumbled, staring at him in confusion.

He leaned towards her, his hands crawling up to her sides, his left knee straddling her. "Prove it to me…that melons are better," he murmured, taking the peel of the finished slice and tossing it in the trash. "Let me taste…"

Panicking, she looked around for something – _anything_ – that would get somebody to rush into her room. Kanone leaned down towards her lips, his tongue escaping his mouth to lick away the juices that were there. Rio swallowed, her eyes darting to her left hand.

_The nurse_…! Her hand reached up, but Kanone was faster, quickly pinning both her hands down with his own. Their eyes met.

"…I don't believe you," he murmured. Cat-like eyes lowered their gaze, and Rio gasped and began to struggle. Kanone shook his head slowly and sat up.

Rio pushed him away and scuttled back towards the headboard of the bed, left hand ready to yank the string to call the nurse. "What are you trying to pull, Kanone-kun?" She wiped her mouth with the back of her right hand.

At this, he smiled, his usual smile, and shook his head again. "I'm not pulling anything, Rio-chan!" He sang out her name and looked at the door. "It seems the nurse has come."

The door opened at that precise moment, and a young woman in a nurse outfit stepped in. "Are you alright, Rio? I thought I heard yelling…"

"Not at all, ma'am!" Kanone answered as Rio opened her mouth. "You must've been hearing things."

She nodded, smiling – Kanone's cheerful air was contagious. And after a happy, "Call me if you need anything, Rio!" she shut the door to check on other patients.

Rio stared up at Kanone, fear evident in her eyes. "What do you want?"

He sighed. "I already told you," he said softly, a hand reaching out to caress her cheek. "I'm not here to hurt you."

"Not today," the girl spat, swatting his hand away.

"Exactly…" Kanone leaned forward, pressing their foreheads together. "So why don't we make use of this peaceful time together…?"

No. She _refused_ to be intimidated. Rio pushed him back and stood up on the bed, glaring down at him. "What. Are. You. Talking. About?" she demanded, placing her hands on her hips.

"I'm _talking_ about _this_," he hissed, tripping her and forcing her down on the bed. Rio opened her mouth to scream, only to find his hand covering her mouth. Her face reddened from panic, from the proximity, from…

"_Don't struggle_," he suggested, pressing their bodies together. "I'll let you speak…if you don't scream for help."

_The nurse! The nurse…why…me?_ Rio's eyes shut, liquid rushing in to soothe her eyes. She wouldn't cry. She _couldn't_. Rio nodded and opened her eyes, focusing them in a glare directed at Kanone. He returned her glare with a confident smirk, as he adjusted the string so it was out of her reach.

She wouldn't call for help. She could handle this on her own.

His hand dragged away from her mouth, down to her chin. Kanone leaned down, pressing their foreheads together again. His knee was in between her legs, just above her own knees, and there was no way in _hell_ she would let him go any further.

"Rio-chan," he whispered softly, his breath caressing her lips. Rio shivered, maintained her glare. "…aren't you going to ask…?"

"I'm trying to figure out _what_ to ask," she spat. She hated it, when he was like this. Always confusing her…

…she never could read him, after all.

"Aw, you need a hint?" She growled; he was babying her. Just because she was short…Rio let out a huff and looked away. "Don't worry," Kanone chuckled darkly, yanking her face back to face him. "I'll give you the hint anyway…"

She opened her mouth, ready to retort, only to find his tongue in her mouth, stroking her own. Horrified, Rio looked up at Kanone's face, finding his half-lidded eyes focused on her intently. Her hand immediately reached for where the string would be, only to remember that Kanone had made sure she wouldn't be able to call for help. The tears she had been hoping to hold back seeped out from her eyes of their own accord, and she let out a muffled cry just as he pulled away, looking content.

"I see you understand now," he whispered, stroking her cheek.

"I hate you," Rio said, feeling weak. She hated him. She hated him so much. That kiss…_That kiss was supposed to belong to Eyes-kun_, she thought, feeling another rush of tears stinging her eyes. "I hate you…"

"I _want_ you," he chuckled, smirking evilly as he held both of her hands above her head with a hand of his own. "And I _will_ have you…"

"You're sick!"

"Unless you want to do this gagged, be a good little girl and keep quiet. You don't want to disturb the other patients," he reminded her, trailing a hand down the side of her face. Kanone leaned down, his tongue slipping out of his mouth and falling on the delicate juncture of her neck and shoulder. Rio let out a gasp, ready to wiggle her way out, only to find her legs pinned down with his knee and his other hand.

"Kanone-kun!" Rio hissed. "You can't do this to me!" She opened her mouth, ready to continue, only to let out a weak whimper. "S-stop it!" she pleaded, trying to move away. "That hurts…"

He licked the bruise he had made and chuckled. "Of course it should," he murmured, sucking on it again.

"Kah-!" Rio's eyes slipped shut, and she sighed softly. "Kanone…stop…"

"You'll like this," he promised, pressing a kiss against her lips. "I'm giving you what Eyes never could, Rio. I know you want this…at least once, before you die."

Her eyes opened, wide with fear. "N-no!" _I can't die…and Eyes-kun won't either! I can't let him…but…this…feeling_…

"Oh, you won't die today," he assured her, working on the buttons of her pajamas. "Have you grown at all, Rio…?"

"Yes, of course!" she snapped; it was a touchy subject, after all. "Even my…my…a-ah!" Rio looked at him, wide-eyed in realization. "K-Kanone-kun! You can't!"

His hands parted the shirt of her pajamas. "So you did grow," he murmured, bending down.

"Kanone!"

"What did we say, Rio?" he asked, looking at the small rises of her chest. "Keep it down…" He tongue flicked out, brushing against her nipple. Determined, Rio bit her lip and glared at him.

"Kanone-kun!" she hissed. "Get off me or I'll –" Rio fell quiet, seeing Kanone rise to his feet and pick up the knife he had used to cut the melon. "Wh-what…?" She couldn't trust herself to continue, but sat up instead, ignoring the fact that her shirt was still open.

Kanone held the knife delicately in his hand, staring at Rio as he did. "You realize you are in no position to threaten me," he said calmly, moving forward towards her.

Her eyes widened in realization. "K-Kanone," she whimpered, her hands tightening around the sheets. "Stop this…"

"Stop…?" he repeated, pushing her down again and smiling at her breasts. "I don't want to _stop_. I want to finish this," he whispered, placing the knife down on the bed. "Don't touch that, Rio," Kanone warned, noticing her eyes darting towards the object. "I don't want to hurt you tonight…"

"Too late for tha –" A hand covered her mouth, and Rio let out a groan, feeling his mouth cover the small area of her breast. _Someone…help_…! And yet, she could ignore that feeling of want that sparked between her legs. Desperate, she rubbed her legs together, until Kanone stopped her, forcefully keeping her legs apart with his hands. Rio pulled her head up and scowled at him. "Stop that!" she whined, hips bucking up.

He sighed and forced her down. "I'll _get_ there if you just _stop_ –"

"Well hurry up!" Rio snapped. "I'm not going to be –" She moaned as his mouth was on hers once more, his hands working on massaging her small breasts. He didn't bother to spare her, roughly squeezing the mounds over and over again until she cried out into his mouth.

Kanone rose to his feet and removed his coat, tossing it on the bed. "The nurse will be a problem," he mused, walking over to the door and locking it. "How are you feeling, Rio-chan?" Kanone flashed her a smile.

"Feeling…?" she echoed, sitting up and looking down at her feet. _I feel like I'm burning all over. You jerk, why did you have to start this? I didn't ask for it_…_and I don't want it to end_…

"Well, Rio-chan?" The words rolled off his tongue so well. Rio looked up, desperate.

"Hurry up!" she snapped, looking away. "If you're going to finish, finish it!"

There was a smug smile that tugged up the corners of his lips, creating that sinister look of glee. His eyes were frightening to meet. "Finish it?" he repeated, walking up to her and stopping there, right in front of her, forcing her chin up so she looked at him. "I'm giving you a chance, Rio-chan…to make sure I don't touch you…"

_The knife_…! Rio gasped and turned, seizing the knife and preparing to swipe at him, only to find he had grabbed her wrist and turned it around behind her back. She was in a fix now; he made sure to hold both her hands, twisting her body so he didn't have to turn.

"I'll have you know," he whispered, bending down and licking the shell of her ear. "That won't save you…" He pulled her arms up until her grip loosened on the knife and she let out a cry from the pain. "The _nurse_ won't save you," Kanone continued, continuing to pull her hands up. "_Eyes_ won't save you." His voice was harsh, angry. "He _will_ die, Rio." Then, softly, nuzzling her neck, Kanone murmured, "Let me give you what my little brother couldn't…"

She choked on a sob and shook her head viciously, releasing her hands from his grip. "Eyes-kun won't die!" Rio shouted, pounding against the young man's chest. "He can't! He _won't_," she declared, pushing Kanone away. "He _won't_."

"It's alright if you're in denial," Kanone murmured, embracing her. "I know how it feels. But Rio-chan…" His grip tightened as she let out a loud sob, not resisting. "…this is his fate, as it is ours…" He tilted her head up so their eyes met. "Let me offer you _this_, at least…this last moment of pleasure…of happiness…"

Her pants were removed, tossed somewhere in the room. Kanone moved over her as she leaned back on the bed, looking up at him through blurry eyes. Her mouth moved, and Kanone smiled, a tragic smile. "Yes," he whispered, capturing her lips briefly. "Happiness…"

That peculiar warmth spread throughout her body, casting a blush on her cheeks. Rio pressed her hips up, allowing him to grind against her, hoping the friction would cease the irritating itch between her legs.

He watched her a while, until she tossed her head back and moaned, before he decided to remove her panties, white and laced, sliding them down her legs carefully. Kanone bent down to her ear, allowing his breath to touch her fevered skin. "No one is to know of this," he whispered, letting her undo the zipper and buttons that held his pants up. "You won't tell anyone…and I won't use it against you."

A stifled moan was her answer as she slid her hand down his boxers to retrieve his length, fully hardened. Kanone chuckled darkly as she pulled it out, resisting the shivers that traveled through him. "Are you sure you want this, Rio?" he asked innocently, panting slightly as she dragged her hand down to the tip.

"I…"

His fingers slipped between her legs, pressing against the lips ever so slightly, rubbing against it but never venturing inside.

"It's going to…hurt," Kanone whispered, bringing his finger to his mouth and sucking on it. A moan escaped him, and he positioned himself at her entrance, gently sliding in. "You're right, Rio, melon does taste sweet," he whispered as she let out a weak cry. He pressed a finger through her lips, letting her suck on it. "…but I do believe you're tastier yourself…like a lemon, wouldn't you say?"

Her eyes had rolled to the back of her head. _Lemon…? It's so…not sour, but…_ She let out a stifled cry, bucking her hips up as the pleasure ran through her. "Ka-Kanone-kun!" she gasped, pushing away his hand. "Oh…" _Kami-sama_…!

He continued to take his time, watching as she propped herself up on her elbows, gasping, trying to receive as much pleasure as possible. Kanone gritted his teeth, trying to mask it with a smile. She was tight, small; being a virgin made it…

…better.

Rio threw her head back, letting out a moan, which Kanone quickly muffled with a kiss. If a nurse came now…

He thrust into her once more, groaning as he came. Rio's eyes slipped shut, and a soft sigh escaped her as he withdrew himself, rezipping his pants and picking up his jacket.

"You better get dressed, Rio," he commented, putting his jacket on. "The nurse might think you're just a horny little girl."

"Ka-..."

"And Rio...?"

A moan left her lips.

"...next time, I won't be so kind. I hope you enjoy your melon," he whispered softly, smiling cheerfully as he exited the room.

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

**A/N - **Wrote this a while ago, didn't really have the heart to post it (a bit nervous, I guess). Decided to see if it would fly or not. It's now or never, right?

I realize that RioxKanone is probably (is most likely definitely) not the most popular pairing, but there was just that one scene in the manga that really made me want to try it. So here it is! Rather. Above it is...!

Uhh...if you have any suggestions, don't hesitate to suggest politely.


End file.
